highschool au youtuber style!
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: just a sadish story sorry for the feels! much love! R/R rated M for safety reasons cause im paranoid
1. highschool part1

Mark glared hatefully at the man in front of him. The man just smirked back at him.

"You stupid basterd!" Mark growled lowly.

Mark shuffled a little to the side blocking the shaking man behind him from view even more.

"What, do you care about him?" The other man asked cruelly.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Mark shouted, obviously at the end of his patients.

"Heh, whatever Fischbach, good luck today at practice...wouldn't want anything bad to happen" The man said with an evil grin.

"Whatever Willmott, just know he's under MY protection and if you or ANY of your goons come after him again, I don't care how much trouble I get in." Mark growled back.

"Aww soo cute protecting your little boy toy!" Willmott mock cooed at Mark.

"He is not ANYONES boy toy Willmott, and is pissing me off really going to help you with anything mister three C's two D's and an F, looks like academic ineligibility in your future!" Mark said with a small smirk.

"Whatever Fischbach, just remember your little people saving thing...it hasn't helped anyone, no matter what you do, you can't protect or help everyone twenty-four seven!" Willmott yelled, then spun on his heal and ran off.

Mark ran his hand threw his hair with a sad sigh. Then spun around to see the guy he had protected. He dropped down to his knees, since he was on the floor.

"Hey, it's ok, that dickshit is gone now." Mark said calmly and quietly.

The guy shakily lowered his hands and raised his eyes to look around quickly.

"Thanks..." He said softly.

"Hey no problem, im Mark by the way." Mark said softly, extending his hand slowly to not startle the guy anymore.

"I'm Sean." Sean said taking his hand in his still shaking one

"So Sean, what class do you have now? I've got a study hall with Mr. Brighten so I was going to go to the library." Mark said still softly.

"I've got a study hall with Mr. Brighten too...don't we actually have to go to his class though?" Sean asked.

"Nah, that's what's nice about Mr. Brighten, as long as you got to school on time and where in your morning classes he doesn't care if you show up or not he'll mark you present." Mark said as he stood and offered his hand to Sean, to help him stand.

"That's awesome!" Sean said with a smile, taking the offered hand and pulling himself up.

"You are the new student too aren't you? The Irish transfer student?" Mark asked once Sean was on his feet.

"Yeah haha" Sean said with a big million watt smile.

"Well I guess its welcome to both America and this hell hole, I of course mean the school." Mark said with a smile.

After a couple minutes Mark looked over at the, admittedly cute Irishman.

"So did you wanna go to the library? Or did you want to go somewhere else?" Mark asked softly.

Sean jumped slightly, having been lost in thoughts.

"Uh...library sounds fine!" Sean said with another smile.

"Hahaha alright then!" Mark said smiling back.

'He's still holding my hand...I don't really mind though...do I?...nope I don't.' Sean thought to himself.

'Hmm I hope he doesn't mind im still holding his hand...it's just nice, and warm.' Mark thought to himself.

Within a few short minutes Mark and Sean made it to the library. Mark let go of Sean's hand when they entered, and walked over to the librarian. Sean fallowed closely behind.

"Hey Mrs. D'laroy! Is the back room open?" Mark asked the librarian in a respectful tone of voice.

"For you Mr. Fischbach? Always. Just remember to restock whatever books or games you pull out, will your friend be joining you?" She asked.

"I will Mrs. D'laroy, and yeah he will be." Mark said with another smile.

"Alright, just remember to keep it down, and don't let me catch you two like I caught you and that British boy!" Mrs. D'laroy told him sternly.

Marks face instantly turned bright red and his hands flew up.

"What?! Mrs. D'laroy! I would never! We just met!" Mark said quickly.

"Alright then, here's the key." Mrs. D'laroy told him with a small laugh passing the backroom key over to Mark.

Mark waved his hand, to indicate Sean should fallow him, and started to the back room. Face still horribly red. They made it to the back room, Mark unlocking the door and they walked in. Mark turned the lights on and closed the door.

"Mark?" Sean asked softly.

"Just...just give me a second, Sean. Why don't you pick a game out." Mark said softly.

"Alright..." Sean said softly then stepped over to the self with the games.

'Geez...why'd she have to bring _him_ up? Oh god...why...I...thought...I thought I was over him...great...shit...' Mark thought to himself, feeling the tears welling up, he slid slowly down the wall.

"Mark...I know...you probably don't care about the thoughts of someone you just met, but...don't cry over the past. It won't help anything, and whoever that British guy was...he obviously wasn't very smart to lose you." Sean told him softly as he stepped back over to Mark and passed him a box of tissues.

"Heh...yeah your right...thanks...it's just...I thought I was over it." Mark said softly taking the tissues.

"Well, most times...you can believe your over something, but you aren't...and that's ok. You can always remember but forgive and forget is what people live by...no one actually admits that they remember everything...it's just that overtime the pain dulls and becomes bare able." Sean told Mark.

Reaching over to Mark, Sean wrapped his arm around him. Giving him the support he could. Mark leaned his head onto Sean's shoulder. They sat like that for a couple minutes before Mark sniffled and wiped his face on another tissue.

"So...uh...what game did you pick?" Mark asked softly.

Sean laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, then stood up. Turning he reached out a hand to Mark.

"I thought we could play life!" Sean said with a smile.

Mark returned it, it was impossible not to.

"Hahaha that sounds great!" Mark said with another small smile.

They played the game laughing as they played. It was only thanks to Mrs. D'laroy that they cleaned up the game and left to make it to class on time.

"So what's your next class?" Mark asked.

"Uhmm, I think...yup! English." Sean said after he pulled his schedule out.

"Really? Me to! Haha let me see your schedule?" Mark said.

"Sure." Sean said passing Mark his schedule.

"We have every single class together." Mark said as he passed Sean his schedule back, just as they reached there room.

"Awesome!" Sean said with a smile as he put his schedule back into his bag.

When the boys stepped into the classroom, Mark grabbed Sean's shoulder and steered him down the outer most isle.

"what?" Sean asked confused.

"Dickbag is here I wanna keep you as far from him as possible." Mark said softly.

Sean looked in the direction that Mark had sent a glare and with a quick nod decided that he was going to be quite. Mark led them to a pair of seats in the back of the classroom. They made it through that forty minute class and when the bell rang made a quite move to leave the room.

"Aww isn't that adorable! Markimoo's showing around the poor disabled kid!" Willmott laughed as he shoved passed them.

"Hey Willmott! Why don't you shut your damn mouth!" Called another kid from down the hall.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Ken!" Willmott yelled back.

"Make me Willmott, I'd honestly like to see you try." Ken shouted back moving to stand in front of both Sean and Mark.

His height completely blocked Mark and Sean from view.

"Why don't you learn to let the little fags defend themselves, Kenneth!" Willmott said.

"Hmm Maybe because I know Marks already told you to back the fuck off and he doesn't need to be suspended...again. Besides, Dilbert, why don't you try and fight me. After all, if you're a homophobe truly then what's the difference between me and them? Ya know besides the fact I can slam your face through the lockers, again." Ken said with a small smirk.

Mark slapped his hand over his mouth, shocked. Ken never swore. Ken turned slightly to look at Mark and Sean.

"Why don't you to get going you both have class, and this little butt-nugget won't be fallowing or bothering you again today." Ken said in a low soft voice.

Mark grabbed Sean by the hand and dragged him in the opposite direction form Ken and Willmott.

"Isn't the class the other way? Not that I want to go that way but still." Sean asked quietly.

"Yeah, but we can get there this way too." Mark said softly.

With that they made it quickly to class. Walking into the room right before the bell rang, making it to their seats as it sounded. That class, being art, was slow and draggy but it was their last class, so they made it through without a problem. As they headed back towards their lockers it was quiet.

"Sorry todays been weird, Sean." Mark said.

"It's fine. Haha made it more interesting." Sean said softly.

They made it to their lockers packing the rest of their stuff away. They both heard a slight thud and turned to look at the sound.

"SHIT!" Mark yelped as he dropped his bag and ran over to the source of the sound.

"Aww poor little faggy can't even defend himself! That's fucking funny!" Willmott's left hand man laughed as he advanced on the guy again.

Mark and Sean made it over to the guy in time to stop the idiot from landing another punch.

"Sean! Get Felix out of here! Go towards the gym, you'll be able to find Ken there!" Mark called as he blocked the punches that were being thrown.

Sean grabbed Felix by the arm and dragged him to his feet, as soon as Felix was on his feet, they took off running.

"The gym...the gym." Sean said.

"Take...take a left." Felix said shakily.

Sean turned the corner and turned his head to look at Felix. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a tissue.

"Here, I'm Sean by the way." Sean said as he passed the tissue to him.

Felix grabbed the tissue.

"Thanks, I'm Felix." Felix said in reply.

They made it to the gym and stepped inside. Instantly seeing Ken, him being one of the tallest and his signature bear hat in place.

"KEN!" Sean yelled, since Felix was shaking still.

Ken's head whipped up and around to look to where he heard his name being called. When he saw Sean and Felix, he bolted to his feet and ran over to them.

"What happened, Felix?" Ken asked as soon as he got over.

"Darrikson. He cornered me and swung before I realized it. Mark sent Sean with me to get you but he stayed there." Felix said shakily.

Ken gathered him in his arms.

"Crap...we gotta get back there. Couch! Im gonna take off and me and Mark aren't going to be here today! Bench us if you want but we got more important things to do!" Ken said then called over to the couch as he grabbed Felix's hand and the three of them ran out of the gym.

They made it back to where Mark was, just as Mark hit the ground.

"MARK!" Sean called out before he could stop himself.

Ken ran over to Darrikson, standing in front of Mark.

"Run Darrikson, because now not only have you hurt my boyfriend, you've hurt a man who might as well be my brother. I will hurt you if you don't move now." Ken said in a deadly calm and cold voice.

Darrikson paled drastically, when faced with the giant of a man, and he turned and ran away as fast as his feet could take him. Ken turned to face Mark who was, with the help of Sean slowly standing up.

"Mark, you ok man?" Ken asked him softly as he stepped over to Felix and wrapped an arm around the still slightly shaking man.

"Yeah im fine...he just got a lucky shot in." Mark said as he leaned against Sean.

"You sure? You've seemed distracted today." Ken said.

"Blame Mrs. D'laroy. Actually don't. She's awesome." Mark said softly.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"Mentioned... _him_." Mark said looking at the ground.

"Doesn't she know not to?" Felix commented.

"No, not everyone knew...just really you two." Mark said softly.

"Personal opinion? He was a bit of a dick to everyone...I don't know why people thought he was always so sweet. Also I feel we are horribly confusing Sean." Ken said.

"Horribly? Nope it's not my place to ask so I won't. If you want to share I'll listen with open ears, but I would never push." Sean said softly.

"Oh man! you've been here a week and you two only met met today, didn't you?" Felix asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah kinda." Sean said.

"Didn't stop either of them from staring at the other all that first week though. Another personal opinion? Either kiss or go out already." Ken said.

Both Mark and Sean's faces immediately turned bright red, and if it wouldn't have sent Mark to the ground they both would have jumped away from each other.

"Geez Ken leave them alone, and since you got both yourself and Mark out of practice, you can now walk me home." Felix said softly grabbing Kens hand and leading him towards the closet exit.

When the two of them had walked out the door, that just left Mark and Sean, still insanely red in the face.

"huhmmm." Mark coughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Soo...uhm..." Sean said trailing off at the end.

They turned to face each other at the same time.

"I...uh/uhm...I" they both started at the same time.

With a nervous laugh, Mark gestured for Sean to go first.

"I..uh...shit..." Sean stuttered out, face going red.

Mark looked at him with a confused look. The look didn't last long.

"Aww fuck it!" Sean said as he grabbed Mark by the shoulders and lightly slammed his lips against Mark's.

It took a couple seconds but Mark slowly responded back to the kiss. A couple seconds later the soft kiss ended, both pulling back slightly.

"Ken...wasn't wrong." Sean said.

"No, I think...I started falling when I first saw you and I only fell deeper when we hung out today...I hate that what caused us to hang out were those idiots Willmott and Darrikson." Mark said with a small sigh looking into Sean's eyes, one starting to blacken slightly, both still a lovely ocean blue.

Sean smiled a happy smile.

"I hate that we had to meet like that...but I'm happy I had you there to defend me." Sean said with a soft happy smile, looking into Mark's brown eyes a small bruise forming on his left cheek.

They both smiled softly. Mark took Sean by the hand.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." Mark said softly.

"Uh...no...no don't...uh...you don't...have to do that." Sean said eyes wide.

"Sean?" Mark asked concern shinning clear on his face.

"Just...uh...it's probably better...if you don't..." Sean said eyes still wide.

"Alright...how about if we walk that way and split before your house?" Mark asked not wanting to pry.

"Alright. that sounds alright." Sean said with a small smile.

They headed towards their lockers where they had dropped their bags, when they had run to help Felix. They grabbed their bags and holding hands headed out of the doors to the school. As they neared the splitting point, though Mark noticed that Sean was getting antsier and more nervous as they went. So right before they were going to split up Mark pulled them to a stop.

"Sean it's not my place to ask what's going on, so I won't. However I will tell you I live in that house right there, and if you need to, come get me no matter what time it is. Got me?" Mark said seriously as he pulled Sean into a hug, after pointing out his house.

"Yeah, I...I will." Sean said softly burying his face into Marks shoulder.

"No Sean, promise me." Mark said and he looked at Sean in the face.

"I...I promise Mark, if I need you I'll come get you." Sean said softly, the scared look in Marks eyes made him promise and he knew in his heart, he might not be able to keep it, but he would try.

"Good, and Sean?" Mark said.

"Yeah?" Sean questioned back.

"Here." Mark said handing Sean a small folded paper.

"Mark...what's?" Sean asked.

"My number. If you don't think you'll be able to keep that promise yourself. Text or call me, and I'll be there as quickly as I can. Anytime, day or night." Mark said with another quick look at Sean, the same worried look on his face.

"Alright Mark. I will, I promise." Sean said softly.

Instead of answering Mark leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Sean's. just for a minute, then they separated. They slowly took the final steps to the split spot, stood for a second then they continued onto their houses.

"MOM, IM HOME!" Mark called as he headed upstairs.

"Mom's gone again, not sure when she'll be back." Tom, Marks brother, said.

Mark sighed.

"Alright. hey Tom...can we set the guest room up?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah, why though? What's up?" Tom asked concerned.

"Just...im worried about someone..." Mark said trailing off slowly.

"That Irish transfer student? Sean?" Tom asked, with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I...just he was acting weird when we were walking back from school. I don't know what's going on...but im worried Tom really worried." Mark said.

Tom sighed.

"Mark, his dad is a drunk, not a normal drunk either. He's a very violent man. I want you to know what you're getting into. I know it won't change your mind, but you deserve to know as much of the situation as you can right now." Tom said softly.

Mark cursed.

"Shit, Tom! What...shit I let him go home! Already with a damn black eye!" Mark shouted.

Tom walked up to him. wrapping his arms around Mark.

"Mark, I know you, you gave him your number and showed him the right house. If he needs help we'll know and be able to get to him. He'll be fine." Tom said softly.

Mark laid his head on Tom's shoulder, with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, your right, I'm going to go do my homework Tom. I'll see you for dinner." Mark said softly pulling away.

Tom watched with worried eyes as his little brother went upstairs. He hoped, to any being out there, that if Mark got attached to this boy...that he stays nice, and stays here. Tom knew his brother couldn't take another heartbreak.

********a couple hours later************

"MARK! Dinner!" Tom called his little brother down for dinner.

"Just a second!" Mark called back.

A couple minutes later Mark came down the stairs phone in hand.

"Mark, no phones at the table." Tom said.

"I gave him my cell not the house phone, I never know if it's on." Mark said quietly.

"Then put the phone on full volume and put it on the shelf behind where you sit." Tom told him softly as he settled the plates onto the table.

Mark sighed and put his volume on full setting it on the shelf behind him. Then he settled down at the table. They made it through dinner and Mark headed upstairs, and started to play some games. A few more hours later Mark heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Mark? Im going to go lay down. Come wake me up if you need me ok? Also the guest room is already made up so don't worry about it." Tom said with a soft smile.

Mark stood up and stepped over to Tom, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thanks Tom." Mark said softly.

Tom wrapped his arms around Mark, returning the hug.

"Alright Mark enjoy your games, just remember to keep the volume down ok?" Tom said softly.

"No problem." Mark replied just as softly.

Tom walked out of Mark's room and Mark settled back into his desk chair. At about eleven Marks phone rang. He looked at it. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered anyways.

"Mark, just shut up and get here quick." Sean whispered into the phone.

"Keep on the line. Im on my way hide the phone if you have to." Mark said as he jumped up from his chair.

Running out the door grabbing his jacket from his desk chair, he ran over to Toms room. Pounding on the door.

"Mark...what?" Tom answered the door looking confused.

"Tom, come on!" Mark grabbed Tom by the arm and dragged him down stairs.

Tom barely had time to grab his own coat. Mark dragged Tom passed Tom's car. By that time Tom had woken up and was running beside Mark.

"It's down here Tom, hurry...it doesn't sound good." Mark said cringing every couple of seconds from what he heard on the phone.

Tom nodded and they both picked up speed. Reaching Sean's house in a few short minutes. They reached the door just as the phone cut out, Mark dropped the phone and tried to open the door, it was locked though.

"Come on we can try the b..." Tom started, but then a loud terrified scream rang through the air.

"That's Sean, and sorry but no im not going to try the back." Mark said as he turned slightly and side- kicked the door open.

With that both boys rushed in. Mark headed straight for the stairs. Tom headed towards the kitchen where he saw a person laid across the floor. Mark made it upstairs and fallowed the noise. When he got to the door the noise was coming from, he paused just briefly.

"YOU STUPID WEAK ASS FUCKING FA..." was all that could be uttered out before Mark kicked the door in.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" was yelled from a man who could only be Sean's father.

"It doesn't matter who I am." Mark said as he moved to be in front of Sean.

"MOVE! THAT WEAK ASS NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON!" The man shouted.

"No, I won't move, and frankly your pretty much out-numbered here." Mark said as he saw Tom standing in the doorway.

"YEAH? YOU AND WHO ELESE? THAT WEAK ASS?" The man yelled.

"No, me. You're going to want stand down, Mr. Mcloughlin." Tom said as he stepped forward and stood by Mark providing more of a shield for Sean.

"WHO'S GOING TO MAKE ME?" Mr. McLoughlin shouted with a twisted smile.

"L.A.P.D" Tom said and flashed his badge.

Mr. McLoughlin paled and slowly backed out of the room, where he spun and ran.

"Officer Fischbach requesting assistance at..." Was all Mark and Sean heard as Tom chased Sean's dad.

Mark spun and dropped to his knees seconds after Tom ran out and pulled Sean into a hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Sean bawling into Mark's shoulder and Mark whispering softly to Sean trying to help him calm down. It took a little bit, but Sean slowly started to calm down a little bit.

"Mark?" Sean said still crying.

"Yeah?" Mark asked trying to wipe away Sean's tears.

"Get me outta here?" Sean asked softly.

"Definitely, come on lets go." Mark said softly as he stood up and helped Sean shakily to his feet.

Mark wrapped his arms around Sean, and led him from the room. Carefully making his way downstairs, they saw Tom standing in the living room.

"Tom?' Mark asked softly.

"I'm going to wait here for back up, and the ambulance. You two get out of here ok? and Mark? Lock the doors and windows I have my keys." Tom told them softly.

"Alright, be careful." Mark told him softly.

Tom nodded and with that Mark and Sean walked out of the house, and as quickly as they could, with Sean still being shaky, they made their way Mark's and Tom's house. They walked into the house, and Mark led Sean over to the couch and settled him onto it. He went to walk away to go lock the doors and windows, when Sean grabbed his hand.

"Don't..." Sean said eyes wide and still filled with tears.

"I have to lock the doors and windows...come on." Mark said softly, taking Sean by the hand, Sean clinging tightly to his side.

Mark and Sean walked around the house locking all the windows and doors, they ended upstairs in Marks room.

"Come on, lets watch a movie." Mark said as he gently settled Sean onto the bed, and making sure he could still see him, stepped away and slipped a dvd into the player grabbing the remote.

Mark stepped back over to the bed, where Sean was still just sat, not moving. Mark pulled the covers up and slid into them.

"Sean? Come here." Mark said softly and patted the space next to him.

Sean slowly made his way over to Marks side. Mark pulled him down and wrapped him up in the blankets and his arms. Mark hit play on the remote then settled the remote onto the nightstand. Sean tucked his head under Marks chin, and Mark just smiled and placed a light kiss to the top of Sean's head. As the movie headed towards the middle Mark noticed that Sean had fallen asleep. Mark smiled softly turned the volume on the movie down and wrapped his arms tighter around Sean. Relaxing and closing his eyes, he slowly dosed off as well.

The next morning Mark was woken by a soft knocking on his door. He slowly and carefully removed himself from Sean's death grip, and headed towards the door. Pulling it open and seeing Tom.

"Hey, how is he?" Tom asked softly.

Mark blinked a couple times before he answered him.

"Sean...he's sleeping right now...Tom...can we stay home today? I don't think..." Mark said softly, not wanting to wake Sean up.

"Yeah, I'll call and tell them you're sick. Sean's gonna have to take a miss day though..." Tom trailed off.

"Even if you use your alternative 'officer Fischbach' voice? Explain that something happened and as such he can't come in today?" Mark asked softly.

"My alternative 'officer Fischbach' voice? I can try that, but I don't know if it'll actually work." Tom said softly.

Mark nodded and went to close the door, but Tom placed his hand on it.

"I'll come up in a couple hours to wake you two up with some coffee and breakfast." Tom said softly.

Mark smiled and this time when he went to close the door Tom allowed it. Mark stepped over to the bed and slipped back under the blankets wrapping his arms back around Sean. Allowing himself to drift slowly back off to sleep.

Mark was woken a couple hours later by a soft knock on the door right before Tom pushed the door open carefully, in his hands he held a breakfast tray with coffee and pancakes. Mark made a 'shush' motion with his hand, not wanting to wake Sean up.

"I called and talked with the school, turns out my alternative 'officer Fischbach' voice as you call it, works neither of you are being docked a day. It is almost eleven though...and I have to go into work, but I made you guys breakfast." Tom said softly as he stepped over to the bed and settled the tray on the side table.

Mark pulled Tom into a hug quickly.

"Be careful today, and don't forget your keys. Lock the door on your way out, take a lunch. We'll be fine, thank you for both breakfast and calling them." Mark said softly.

"I will be, and I will. I know you will be, your welcome. Mom hasn't come home yet..." Tom said softly.

Mark sighed.

"Probably another week long vender. She'll wander in when she does." Mark told him softly.

Tom nodded and pulling softly out of the hug, Tom head back towards the door. Just as he reached it, Mark called softly out to him.

"Since it's my turn tonight, should I expect you home? Or are you working a double tonight?" Mark asked softly.

"I probably won't be home until after midnight. So just save me a plate I'll heat it when I get home." Tom answered just as softly.

Tom walked out of the door, softly closing it behind him. Mark turned to look at Sean, who was still sleeping soundly. With a soft sigh Mark gently shook Sean's shoulder to wake him up. Sean opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room quickly.

"Hey, it's ok." Mark said softly, trying to calm down the now slightly shaking Sean.

"Wha...what?" Sean asked with a confused look.

"What do you remember from last night?" Mark asked softly not wanting to remind him of it, but knowing that it would be best to talk about it now.

"What...last night..." Sean said trailing off as his eyes got wide.

Mark wrapped his arms tightly around Sean, trying to help keep him calm.

"Here coffee..." Mark said as he passed the one cup to Sean.

Sean took a small sip, leaning gently against Mark. Sean sighed softly, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on his coffee cup just slightly.

"Last night...was bad...worse...worse than normal." Sean said softly.

Mark didn't say anything just held him tightly.

"Dad didn't get home till about ten thirty and at first everything seemed normal. I only know he got home at about ten thirty because I heard the door open, I was up in my room. It took a couple minutes for him to get up the stairs, and I thought it was clear, I opened my door and took a step out...the next thing I know there's a fist flying at my face...I spun around and ran back into my room. I closed the door and tried to block it, that's when I called you, right after you finished talking he managed to get the door open. I slid the phone under my bed so it was still on...and uh...he just started swinging calling me everything under the sun... things like 'I didn't raise no fairy' and 'I should'a just drowned you when you were a baby I knew you'd be worthless' throwing punches at every word..." Sean trailed off shaking.

Mark tightened his hold on Sean resting his head on the top of Sean's head, rocking softly side to side. Mark tilted his face downward and laid a couple of soft kisses onto the shaking Irishman's hair.

"I...I was so...so scared Mark. I...I thought...I wasn't sure...if...if you were going to make it in time...Mark I thought...that...last night...might...might just be the...night he...went...to far..." Sean just managed to bawl out.

Mark turned Sean around so his face was in his chest and held him tightly and securely. Whispering small words of comfort, letting him know he was safe now and nothing was going to happen to him again...because Mark wouldn't allow it to.

It took almost an hour of Mark rocking Sean gently, whispering soft words of comfort to him, before Sean started to calm down.

"How...come we...aren't at...school?" Sean asked slowly.

Both where now cuddled together drinking their cold coffee. Eating their pancakes.

"Tom called us out, the perks of having a cop as a brother." Mark said softly, arm wrapped around Sean, and Sean leaning against his chest.

"Oh, alright." Sean said softly eating his pancakes slowly.

They ate their pancakes and drank their coffee for a while in a comfortable silence. Just relaxing and soaking in the warmth and, in Sean's case, comfort of just relaxing together. After a little while they decided to get up and get changed.

"Uh, Mark?" Sean asked him softly.

"Hmm? Yeah Sean?" Mark asked turning to face him.

"I...uh...I don't have any cloths..." Sean said softly, looking down at the floor.

Mark laughed softly and grabbed a pair of jeans, an old belt, that he couldn't use and a t-shirt and stepped over to Sean.

"Here I know it's not much but...it's something." Mark told Sean as he passed the cloths to the Irishman.

Sean smiled gently at the half Korean man and took the cloths.

"They're perfect, thank you, Mark." Sean told him happily.

Sean stepped out of Marks room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He got to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind himself. He took a quick shower to rid his body of the dried blood that coated his arms and and splattered on his neck from trying to defend himself from his father. After he finished washing himself, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the cloths Mark had given him. He slipped into the pants, glad Mark had given him a belt. Then he pulled the shirt on. He grabbed his cloths, and walked back to Mark's room. He knocked softly and waited for Mark to call a 'come in' before he walked in.

Mark stood up from his desk chair and walked over to Sean, who was stood in the doorway not moving. Mark gently grabbed the bundle of dirty cloths and dropped them into the small pile forming by his door.

'I'll throw that into the washer when I go to start dinner.' Mark thought to himself.

He gently grabbed Sean's hand and brought him over towards the computer desk. Mark settled into the chair and pulled Sean to sit on his lap. Mark passed Sean a set of wireless headphones and restarted the game he had been playing. They played for hours, hanging out and laughing.

"Mark! No that's a level four area! You're characters not strong enough to take them on yet!" Sean said with a laugh as he pointed to the screen.

"My Char's strength is plenty..." Mark started to say back with a laugh but stopped abruptly, pausing the game.

"Aww why'd you stop the game, Mark?" Sean asked looking over at his boyfriend.

But Mark wasn't looking at the computer. Sean saw where Mark was looking, and quickly moved his hand to pull his sleeves down, only to realize with shock that he wasn't wearing a hoodie. Mark grabbed his right hand and spun it over so it was palm up. Mark's eyes widened as he looked at Sean's forearm. He reached over to take the left one, and flipped that one over to.

"Mark..." Sean whispered softly, voice cracking slightly.

Mark raised his eyes to look into Sean's eyes. He dropped Sean's arms and pulled him closer to hug him.

"Oh, Sean..." Mark sighed softly.

Sean started to cry into Marks shoulder. Mark tightened his hold on Sean and picked him up taking the few quick steps to his bed. Once at his bed he settled on it and leaned against the headboard softly cradling Sean against him. A little bit later and Sean was still crying but more softly now. Mark tilted Sean's head up with his hand, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. They separated a few seconds later, and Mark started to run his fingers through Sean's hair. It took another couple of minutes for Sean to calm down enough to talk.

"How...how are you...so calm...about this?" Sean asked softly.

Mark sighed softly, deciding not to lie to the man he held carefully.

"We all hold a darkness inside of us Sean, and we all feel it differently. Im not really calm about this it hurts, to see that you do this...but I know, I truly know how it feels to fall into that darkness deeply enough to do that to yourself." Mark told Sean softly.

"What...what do you mean Mark?" Sean asked hoping that he was thinking wrong, that the strong man who protected him and was starting to hold his heart...didn't do that to.

Mark sighed again and shifted Sean so he was sitting on the bed and not on Marks lap. Mark stood up and turned to face Sean still seated on the bed.

"I'm warning you some...some of this...isn't...well...some of it...what im going to show you, is on my legs. Your also the only one who will know how...how bad it is, or can get." Mark said softly as he looked into Sean's eyes.

Sean nodded, letting Mark know he understood. Mark closed his eyes and with a deep breath and a shaky sigh. Mark pulled his hoodie up over his head and completely off.

'this is it...not even Tom knows about all this.' Mark thought, as he dropped the hoodie to the floor.

The next thing being dropped was the t-shirt he was wearing. He held his eyes closed, his arms out and his breath held, revealing the scars that covered both his arms and chest. He did a small spin, showing Sean the scars on his back, these being older like the ones on his chest. He heard a soft gasp, and heard movement. With another shaky sigh.

"Stay there. I...I don't think I'll be able to show you the rest if you move closer." Mark said softly the shaking in his voice clearly visible and also causing his body to shake minutely.

He heard Sean settle back onto the bed, and with his back still towards him reached down and grabbed his button and undid that and his zipper. Dropping his pants to the ground he turned first to the right then to the left, showing Sean his hips and thighs, he heard another soft gasp. He quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them up buttoning and zipping them up, before Sean could read what he had carved into his thighs. Mark settled back onto the bed by Sean and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor, pulling it on.

'Aw shit...now I got some explaining to do...' Mark thought as he pulled the shirt on.

Mark felt arms wrap around him from behind after he got his shirt on. He leaned into the hold, glad Sean wasn't to freaked out. With a deep breath and a sigh he opened his eyes and turned slightly, pulling Sean into his side.

"You have questions, im sure. Go ahead and ask." Mark said softly, carefully, his emotions not entirely under his control right now.

He heard Sean sigh softly, almost like he really didn't want to ask his questions. Mark pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"Ask, really, it's ok." Mark told Sean softly.

Sean wrapped his arms around Mark, and with another softer sigh his first question came out.

"How...how did the ones on your back happen?" Sean asked softly.

Marks eyes clenched closed tightly, he wasn't expecting that to be Sean's first question. With a sigh Mark re-opened his eyes.

"That's...that's a hard question. I uh...I didn't think that was going to be the first one." Mark said and paused softly.

It took him a second to be able to start to talking again.

"My mother...the one who's mysteriously missing right now, is my step-mom. Uh my...dad...divorced my biological mother, because she, whenever my dad would go out, she'd beat on us, Tom and me. Well the one day dad took Tom out to the store or dentist or something, and mom took that opportunity to up it...I was maybe twelve at the time. She cornered me in the kitchen and I figured I could get past her somehow. I did actually manage to get around her, uhm but by that point she already had a big butcher knife in her hand and as I ran past she sliced my back. After a little chase through the house, she jumped and caught me, face down on the carpet...now before I go further...just know it was a white rug. Anyways she managed to tackle me to the ground on my face, she started slashing at my back...blood going everywhere...I didn't think she was going to stop. Then I heard the door slam open and hurried footsteps. I can only assume, because even to this day Tom still hasn't admitted to telling dad about what she had been doing. She must have heard it to because the next thing I know, out of the corner of my eye I see her raise the knife, like she was going to stab me. Then in the next second the weight on my back was gone and I was being pulled up by Tom. I looked back as me and Tom ran to his room, it was the only one with a lock, and I saw that dad had tackled her to the ground. Tom and I hid in his room, and he treated and wrapped my back. Dad didn't come up until about two hours later, after the cops had come and taken her away. The three of us then packed up and moved. Dad couldn't stand the idea of staying in the house where his ex-wife had been hurting his children and he didn't know." Mark said with a small sigh at the end, he wanted to get it all out without stopping, so he was breathing raggedly at the end.

Sean wrapped his arms tighter around Mark.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to answer that..." Sean said softly trailing off at the end.

With a soft sigh, Mark wrapped his arms around Sean, placing another kiss on the top of Sean's head.

"No its ok, it's over that's what matters. Do you have any other questions?" Mark asked, managing to muster up a smile for Sean.

"Just...just one, and I know...I know...you probably thought I didn't notice...and don't answer if you don't want to...but your...your thighs...why?" Sean asked softly and carefully.

Marks arms tightened slightly more around Sean, and with a sigh he started.

"Your right, I hadn't thought or rather I thought I had gotten my pants back up in time to stop you from seeing them. They...uh...shit they are the words...all of them...that have hit home, things I've been called, things I've called myself. I know, I know one that might have stuck out to you. Was the one...uh...right about here." Mark started pointing to the spot on his upper thigh.

"Uh that's the one that I did after my dad died...this one." He pointed to another spot.

"is from when my step-mom started drinking, this one was when she started leaving Tom and me alone for days even weeks at a time, and this one...this is the one from when we found out she was also a druggie...all of the things I blame myself for are what happened to my thighs." Mark said pointing to the different spots as he spoke, by this point he had tears running down his face.

Sean pulled Marks face down and kissed him softly on the lips. When they separated a couple of minutes later, Sean carefully wiped away Marks tears.

"Oh Mark..."Sean said softly.

They settled back against the bed and Mark grabbed the remote, flipping on the movie that was on last night. They just settled back and tried to relax both equally lost in their thoughts. When the movie ended, Mark went to stand to change the movie, but Sean reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Just let it go out." Sean said softly.

Mark nodded and settled back onto the bed beside Sean. Mark wrapped his arms around Sean and leaned back. Sean wrapped his arms around Mark as well, cuddling softly into his chest.

"Sean?" Mark said softly a little while later.

"Yeah, Mark?" Sean said back just as softly.

"Please stop?" Mark asked softly.

Sean took a sharp intake of breath. Taking a second to come up with a response that would help both of them.

"I will, if you do." Sean said with serious tone to his voice.

Mark looked at him, and with a small sigh placed a kiss to Sean's forehead.

"I...I will do my best. As long as I have you, then I won't...feel the urge..." Mark said slowly unsurely.

Sean, with a smile on his face launched himself at Mark, and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Sean ended up in Mark's lap and the kiss once started didn't seem able to be stopped. They stayed like that for a long while, sharing both long kisses and short kisses. A while after they started Sean pulled back and dropped his forehead onto Mark's, and with a smile on his face he placed one last kiss onto the tip of Marks nose.

"Mark, I...honestly thought yesterday was going to be it, the end, my last day. Either because of myself, because of the bullshit at school, before you came to my rescue, or later on because of my father. However...since I've been with you, both yesterday at school and now last night and today, although I spent most of it sleeping. I feel better, I don't feel the urge. I don't feel the need to run the blade across my arms any more...and I think as long you're here for me...I think I'll be ok." Sean told Mark softly with a smile.

Mark smiled back happily and wrapped his arms around Sean's neck, Sean being braced on the pillow beneath Mark's head, hands on either side of Mark's head.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Mark sighed softly and removing one arm from around Sean's neck he reached over and shut the alarm on his phone off.

"What was that set for?" Sean asked with a small smile.

"It's my turn to make dinner tonight. So I set the alarm so I knew when to start it." Mark said with a small smile on his face.

Sean sighed softly and slid off of Mark's lap. Laying back on the bed. With a sigh Mark stood up, leaned over and pulled Sean up.

"Come on, you can come help me." Mark told him softly.

Sean smiled a big smile and fallowed behind Mark, not really having a choice considering Mark still held his hands. Mark stopped by the door and grabbed the basket of laundry and Sean held the door open for him. Mark thanked him with a small kiss. Sean happily kissed him back then smiled when Mark pulled away. They walked down to the basement where the washer and drier where located. Mark tossed the laundry in, then turned to Sean who was leaning against the counter.

"Could you pass me the softener and the detergent pods please?" Mark asked him with a smile.

"Of course." Sean replied with a smile of his own and turned grabbing the requested items, passing them to Mark.

Mark smiled happily and spun around after taking the items from Sean, and dropped the right amount of softener and pods into the washer closing the lid and turning the machine on. He spun back to Sean. With a smile, Mark grabbed Sean around the waist and pulled him into a tight hug and a sweet kiss.

"So, what are you feeling for dinner?" Mark asked with a mega-watt smile when he pulled back from Sean.

Sean smiled his own million-watt smile back at Mark, pressing another quick kiss to Marks lips.

"Anything sounds good." Sean said.

"Hmm...how about...ohh...hmm maybe." Mark said, taking Sean by the hand and leading him upstairs, and into the kitchen.

Sean hopped up onto the island as Mark puttered around the kitchen. Mark started pulling a bunch of different ingredients from the fridge/freezer/cupboards. Settling everything onto the counter by the sink and stove. Then he started to chop and cut the different ingredients that needed it.

"What are you making?" Sean asked with a small cute smile on his face.

Mark leaned over placing a soft kiss on Sean's lips, then returned to cutting and chopping the ingredients.

"You'll see in just a second." Mark told him happily.

Sean sighed softly, shaking his head with a fond smile. Mark finished chopping everything and bent to grab something out of the cupboard below Sean, which had Sean turning a bright shade of red. When Mark stood up, Sean realized exactly what Mark was making.

"Stir fry! Your making stir fry!?" Sean exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, im guessing you like stir fry?" Mark asked him happily.

"Like it! I love it!" Sean said now bouncing a little bit where he sat.

Mark just laughed softly and got to work cooking everything. It took about an hour to finish everything to Marks liking.

"A little picky with the stir fry, Mark?" Sean asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah. I want it to be perfect! That and it's one of the last dishes my dad taught me." Mark said softly, a fond smile on his face.

Sean reached over carefully, and hugged Mark. Mark turned and hugged Sean back with a smile.

"Ok! how about we eat." Mark said with a laugh.

"That sounds fantastic." Sean said happily.

Sean hopped off the island and grabbed one of the plates walking over to the table, with Mark right behind him. They talked and laughed while they ate. When they finished eating, they headed over to the living room. Sean settled down as Mark flipped on the tv. Turning it onto a movie channel and flopping onto the couch beside Sean. He cuddled up next to Sean and for the next four hours they sat laughing at the cheesy horror movies. Half way into second movie, Mark heard soft even breathing, and glanced up at Sean. Sean's eyes where closed and his head was tilted back. Mark smiled softly, standing up carefully, he walked up the stairs and grabbed pillows and a blanket. Walking back down the stairs and over to were Sean lay on the couch. Mark sat the blanket and pillows on the coffee table and gently attempted to lay Sean on the couch.

"Hmm...Mark?" Sean asked softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Shit...im sorry Sean...I was trying not to wake you up." Mark said softly.

"Hmm its ok..." Sean said slowly.

"Come here." Mark said softly, lifting Sean into his arms.

Mark carried Sean over to the recliner in the corner and settled him down. Sean was already back asleep, so he just curled into a ball with a small smile on his face. Mark smiled softly at his adorable boyfriend, then turned back and pulled the coffee table away from the couch, and pulled the couch out into the part bed it was. Then he settled the pillows and blanket onto the couch. Mark smiled at his work and then stepped over to Sean, carefully picking him up he brought him to the couch and laid him down carefully. Pulling the blankets over Sean before he tried to settle in himself.

"Mark...come...to bed...stop moving damn..." Sean murmured as he rolled over to where Mark had come to rest.

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms carefully around Sean, and Sean buried his face in Mark's chest. Mark smiled brighter, then turned his attention back to the tv. A few hours later when Tom got home he found both of them curled around each other, smiling gently. Marks face was buried into Sean's hair and Sean had his face resting in Mark's chest. Tom smiled gently to himself, he know had no doubt that these two where a better fit then that Aaron guy ever was with his brother. Tom smiled and took a few pictures of them before he headed into the kitchen. When Tom saw the wok in the sink, he smiled happily as he reached into the fridge and pulled out the left over stir fry. He heated it carefully, smiling as he smelt it.

'just like dad used to make.' Tom thought to himself.

Then once it was heated through he plated it, and headed to the table. When he went to sit, he head shifting and glanced towards the couch. Seeing that Mark had shifted and the blanket had rolled down, Tom had to stop the gasp that tried to come out.

'Mark's not wearing a hoodie? I wonder if he told Sean...probably. At least that means that Sean can help him when I can't be here. It'll be even better after I have to tell him that they found mom. Well there is good news for Sean too...but also semi bad news...and more good news. I hope they'll be ok tomorrow." Tom thought as he ate his food.

'I wonder if Mark still thinks I don't know about his cutting/carving...I hope Sean helps him with that. I hope Mark can help Sean with his problems. I don't hope...I know they can.' Tom thought as he placed his plate into the sink.

Tom walked over into the living room, going to the couch and tucking the blanket back around the boys and throwing the fleece from below the coffee table, on top of the boys. After he did that he left the room. Right before he left he turned around and grabbed the remote.

"Good night boys. I'll see you two in the morning, its waffle day." Tom said with a smile as he turned off the tv.

The next morning Sean woke up with the sunlight shinning on his face, with a soft sigh, he moved to stretch but found he wasn't able to. He screwed up his face in confusion, slowly opening his eyes. He looked to his right and saw the reason behind why he couldn't move. Mark had his arms wrapped around Sean tightly like Sean was his own personal teddy bear. Sean smiled and snuggled back down into Marks hold. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Tom walked down the stairs around ten o'clock that morning and turned to looked over to the living room seeing Mark and Sean both still asleep. He walked down the stairs, having thought he heard a beep from the washer, and sure enough it looked like Mark had forgotten to pull his laundry out of the washer. With a sigh Tom grabbed the cloths from the washer and dropped them into the dryer, adding three dryer sheets. Closing and starting the machine, Tom turned around and headed upstairs. Tom got to the kitchen and started on getting the stuff out for the waffles. Cutting strawberries, chocolate chunks, Oreos, blueberries. When he finished doing that he mixed the batter from scratch. He settled the bowl with the batter to the side, and started the pre-heat on the waffle iron. He walked over to the door of the living room and looked in at the boys.

"Come on you two! Time to wake up! Waffle time!" Tom called.

Mark and Sean both sat up quickly when Tom said waffles. Tom laughed softly when they bolted up.

"Come on boys. The mix is made and you guys have to pick your toppings." Tom said turning back to the kitchen.

He smiled as he heard Mark and Sean tripping over each other trying to be the first one to the kitchen. He laughed when he heard a thud from the living room.

"GAH! Watch out Mark!" Sean yelled as he tripped over Mark.

"That was NOT me! The blanket got wrapped around your feet!" Mark said leaning down and help pull the blanket from Sean's feet, then pull Sean to his feet.

"Thanks, sorry." Sean said rubbing the back of his head.

Mark smiled softly, and wrapping his arms around Sean, placed a kiss on Sean's lips.

"Good morning, Sean." Mark said with a happy smile when he pulled away.

"Mmm, good morning, Mark." Sean said with a smile on his face as well.

Mark took Sean by the hand and together they walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So, what are you boys thinking for waffles?" Tom asked with a smile as he stepped back to the waffle iron.

"chocolate and Oreos!" Mark said with a small happy bounce.

"chocolate and strawberries?" Sean asked softly smiling fondly at Mark.

"Hahaha sounds good to me!" Tom said with a small laugh and a smile of his own.

It took a couple minutes but Tom brought three plates to the table. They ate silently for a few minutes before Tom settled his fork onto the table, and looked at his brother and his brothers boyfriend. The three of them having finished their food. Not wanting to break the, admittedly adorable, scene before him but knowing he had to. Tom sighed, just loud enough to capture the attention of both of the other boys.

"What's up Tom?" Mark asked softly.

Sean turned to face him giving Tom his full attention. With another sigh Tom started.

"Sean first I want to let you know, that we did get your father. He's currently sitting down in lock up with a trial set for some time next week. We'd like it if you were to testify but you don't have to we have plenty of evidence to get a full conviction." Tom started.

Sean shakily leaned against Mark side.

"L...let me think about it ok? But, thank you for telling me Tom." Sean said quietly still leaning against Mark's side trying to get his shaking under control.

"No problem, Sean. Take your time." Tom told the young man softly.

"Tom, you said first?" Mark asked his brother as he wrapped his arms around Sean.

"I have two more pieces of information for you two." Tom said softly.

He leaned back in his seat not wanting to give either of them the next pieces of news but knowing he has to. He looks at the boys sat across from him, both waiting for his next piece of news and with a sigh, he started talking again.

"Mark, Sean, both of my next pieces of news...neither of them are good. Both in fact are pretty bad. I don't want to tell them to you two, but it would be unfair of me to not tell you." Tom said looking directly at the two across from him.

"Tom just spit it out." Mark said trying not to sound annoyed at Tom's delay, he knew that this was tough for his brother.

Tom ran his hands over his face, deciding to start with Sean since his wasn't as bad.

"Sean, my second piece of news is also for you." Tom managed to say softly.

"Oh...god..." Sean whined softly burring his face into Marks side.

"I heard from the hospital about your mother." Tom said starting to explain, but he was interrupted.

"How is she?" Sean asked with so much hope that his mom was going to be ok, that Tom had a hard time continuing.

"She's...she's alive, Sean. However, they really don't expect she'll wake up from the coma she's slipped into." Tom said quietly.

Sean couldn't even formulate a thought as he buried his face more into Mark's side. Mark wrapped his arms around Sean offering what little comfort he could.

"Sean, I also wanted to tell you that since you are a minor, the decisions been made that..." Tom started but was interrupted.

"If you say he has to leave I swear to god Tom you won't have a happy little brother." Mark growled at him.

"If you had let me finish, I would have been able to say, that the decision has been made that until Sean turns eighteen, he is to stay here with us." Tom said mildly he understood the anger that Mark had spoken in.

Sean allowed a small smile to grace his face at hearing that.

"Alright, what's the last piece of news?" Mark asked softly, seeing Sean smile.

"The last piece...it affects you and me, Mark." Tom said softly.

"What is it?" Mark asked seriously.

"They...uh they found mom." Tom said.

Mark sucked in a deep breath, when the cops found their mother it was never good.

"Tom?" Mark asked softly.

"Mark, they didn't find her...alive." Tom said softly.

Mark gasped out softly. Tears stinging his eyes.

"They tried to bring her back...but it was too late." Tom said his voice shaking and his own eyes watering.

Marks head dropped to the table and Sean wrapped his arms around him trying to calm him down a little. A little while later Tom let out a little sigh and stood up, grabbing the plates and bringing them over to the sink.

"Tom?" Mark called to his brother softly.

"Yeah Mark?" Tom answered back.

"We're all going to be ok, right?" Mark asked calmly.

Tom sighed and dried his hands on the towel by the sink. Walking back over to the table, he laid his hands on both boys shoulders.

"Yeah Mark, where all going to be fine." Tom said softly.

Mark smiled softly up at his brother, Sean smiled softly as well.

With that the boys slowly spread back through the house, Mark and Sean heading back up stairs and Tom cleaning the kitchen. Mark and Sean headed up the stairs to Marks room.

"Do you...do you wanna watch a movie?" Sean asked slowly carefully.

Mark just shook his head though. Moving to sit on the bed, Mark patted the spot beside him. Sean stepped over to the bed slowly. Settling softly into the mattress, Sean turned his head and looked at Mark. Sean grabbed Marks hand and held it, they both need the comfort the other was trying to provide.

"Mark?" Sean asked a few minutes later, breaking the somber silence.

"Hmm?" Mark questioned back, turning his head to look at Sean.

Sean instead of answering just wrapped his arms around Mark.

"I'll be ok Sean, don't worry about me. How are you doing?" Mark asked, softly wrapping his arms around Sean in return.

"I'm not too sure how I feel, honestly. I should be glad that he's in jail, but then I feel conflicted because I should be upset because of mom. Then I want to be happy because I get to stay here, then there's worry, for you and Tom. I'm not going to just not worry, so there's no point in asking me to. Then there's the ever present worry for the future, we have a test on Monday after all. With everything going on, I don't think anything's really hit me yet. All I know for sure is that, I'm here for you no matter what." Sean said, pulling back from the hug slightly to look Mark in the eyes.

Mark smiled slightly, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. He started to slowly lean towards Sean. Sean smiled and leaning closer to Mark he closed his eyes as well. The kiss they shared right then wasn't rushed or panicked or heated. It was soft gentle sweet comfort, exactly what they needed right in that moment. It only lasted a few short seconds but it was what they both needed. Pulling back they smiled softly at each other.

They moved over to the head of the bed and cuddled up to each other, just relaxing.

"Oh! I have satellite up here, not just movies." Mark said a little while later, and it was so random that Sean ended up laughing.

Sean laughed for a bit, and Mark couldn't take his eyes off of him. When Sean noticed this, he stopped laughing his face turning a bright red.

"What?" Sean asked his smile still in place.

"Hmm? Nothing, just watching you." Mark said with a smile.

Sean tilted his head slightly looking at Mark.

"Why?" Sean asked softly.

"Just, amazed that's all." Mark said quietly.

"Amazed?" Sean asked still confused.

"Yes, how could..." Mark trailed off shaking his head.

"How could...?" Sean prompted.

Mark smiled softly still gazing at Sean.

"Just, amazed that someone like me, could get someone amazing like you." Mark said so softly, that even though they were only inches apart, Sean could still barely hear them.

Sean smiled and shook his head leaning over and placing a kiss on the tip of Marks nose.

'I love how he wrinkles his nose when I do that it's so cute.' Sean thought before speaking out loud.

"I'm not that amazing. Not nearly as amazing as you, im just a plain old loud mouthed Irish guy. If anyone should be amazed at their luck, it should be me. To get someone like you, who's so amazing. I should be amazed, and I am, that I got a guy like you, who is brilliant and amazing and handsome." Sean said with another smile.

Mark smiled back and shock his head.

"You're not just a loud mouth Irish guy. You've got this smile that lights up the whole room, when you laugh it's like...like the most wonderful music I've ever heard. Your eyes light up like the sun when you're happy. When the sun hits you just right, your eyes sparkle. When you get confused or you don't know what to say, your eyebrows bunch up or you'll rub the back of your neck. You scuff your shoes when your embarrassed by something. It's...amazing to me that someone as wonderful as you...would give me the time of day, let alone actually want to be with me." Mark told Sean with a smile.

Sean just shook his head with a smile, leaning over a laying a soft gentle kiss on Marks lips. Mark hum'd softly into the kiss. Mark smiled and pulled back from the kiss a few minutes later, and they just settled back Mark flipping some random show on the tv, they watched the tv cuddling together. About two hours later Tom knocked on the door softly, before pushing it open.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Tom asked quietly.

Mark reached over and paused the show they were watching.

"I'm ok, Sean?" Mark said then turned to look at Sean.

"I...I think I'll be ok" Sean said looking first at Mark with a smile then turning to look at Tom.

"Alright, well I just came up to get you guys. Come on get dressed and ready to go out. The stuff you forgot in the washer, is now all dry in the drier. Come on you both have ten minutes to get ready. I'll be down stairs." Tom said with a smile turning around and heading back out the door.

Mark and Sean looked at each other than scrambled up off the bed. Both hitting the ground with a thud.

"Mark?" Sean called from the floor on his side.

"Yeah...?" Mark called slowly pulling himself up from the floor.

"At this point...blankets out rank Billy in how much I hate them." Sean said as he started pulling himself up from the floor as well.

"Who?" Mark asked walking around and helping Sean the rest of the way up.

"Uh, I guess his name is technically Timmy in the game." Sean said with a laugh.

"Ah! And you don't like Billy?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Well, he is either the villain or the pointless character in the games he's in soo, no not really." Sean said smiling back.

"Ah I see." Mark said sighing softly.

"We should go get ready." Mark said a few seconds later.

Sean nodded his head and both of them headed down the stars into the basement to get their cloths.

"Mark? Do you think Tom with take us past that place so I can grab some of my stuff?" Sean asked softly after he pulled on his hoodie.

"Uh, probably if you ask, or if we ask." Mark replied as he pulled on his own hoodie.

*clunk* *crunch*

"SHIT!" Mark yelled.

"Those where your glasses, weren't they?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, yeah they were." Mark said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you have a backup pair?" Sean asked softly turning to look at where Mark was bending down to pick up the broken glasses.

'He's got a nice butt!' Sean thought.

"Backup pair? No I've got contacts in the bathroom though. It was about time I got in for a re-check on my eyes anyways." Mark said with a sigh as he stood up from picking up the pieces.

Mark walked over to his desk and grabbed a glasses case from inside of it, sliding the broken glasses and all the pieces into it.

"Ah, then its ok then right? I should actually get in to get my eyes checked as well." Sean said.

Mark turned to face him with a small smile.

"Come on, I'll go put my contacts in. Then we can go find Tom." Mark said.

Sean nodded and the two of them turned and headed out the door. Mark still holding the glasses case. Mark stepped into the bathroom while Sean adjusted his hat in the hall mirror, straitening his hair so it sat right under his hat.

"Alright! where are you two?" Tom called out, as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Over here Tom! Oww!" Mark called back, not noticing that he hadn't actually gotten his contact on his finger and poking himself in his eye.

"Contacts today Mark?" Tom asked.

In response Mark just grabbed the glasses case and passed it to Tom. With a sigh Tom opened the case.

"We'll have to try and get you into the optometrist soon." Tom said with a soft sigh.

"Hey Tom?" Sean called softly as he turned away from the mirror.

"Yeah Sean?" Tom turned to him.

"Uh, two things...could we possibly stop by that place and grab some of my stuff." Sean started slowly.

"I planned on it, haha now what else?" Tom asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if when you made the appointment for Mark to go to the optometrist, if you could make one for me?" Sean asked still in a low tone of voice.

"No problem!" Tom said with a smile.

"Alright! Got them in." Mark said with a smile.

"Alright! let's go, by the way, a couple of your friends are down stairs." Tom told them as he turned and started down the stairs.

"Who could that be?" Mark wondered.

Sean shook his head. Mark sighed and shrugged, grabbed Sean's hands, that had gone back to fiddling with his hair.

"Stop messing with your hair! It looks fine." Mark told him.

"It is not! it's all over the place and all sticky upy!" Sean said trying to pull his hands out of Marks grasp.

Mark sighed and leaned closer pulling Sean into a kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart after hearing Tom yelling to them.

"COME ON YOU TWO! QUITE MAKING OUT AND GET DOWN HERE!" Tom yelled.

The boys sprung apart and with matching blushes, headed down the stairs.

"We were NOT making out Tom!" Mark called as he and Sean made their way to the living room where the voice had come from.

When they entered the living room. The first thing they realized was that Ken and Felix where in the room as well as Tom. The second thing that they noticed was just how fast Sean was when he squeaked and jumped behind Mark. Felix and Ken started laughing, while Tom just looked smug.

"Was it really necessary to yell that Tom?" Mark asked with a slight frown.

"Well if where going to get to trampoline land before they close...yes yes it was. Also Ken and Felix you two are welcome to come with us." Tom said with a smile.

A/N: sorry :( I will try and update this more but it will be slow!


	2. Chapter 2 AN

A/N I don't own the people in this story except for my oc kaley! This is the only A/N for the story! This story may not be updated fast same with the others but it will never be abandoned completely! I do have other things im working on right now and my stories kind of have taken a back seat to my newest ambition! Thank fully my newest ambition does afford me more time to write however babysitting threw out the week does not give me the energy to write. Alright guys much love to you all and this is not the only story going up today yay!


End file.
